


Day 26: Eggnog

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [26]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-typical language, F/M, Mentions of Sex, but no actual sex, tucker accidentally gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Tucker pulls the leftover eggnog from their Christmas dinner out of the fridge the next morning, forgetting how much alcohol they had put in it.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Lavernius Tucker
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 8





	Day 26: Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Whooop I picked another rarepair

Day 26: Eggnog  
Tucker pulls the leftover eggnog from their Christmas dinner out of the fridge the next morning, forgetting how much alcohol they had put in it.

“Tucker, babe, where are you?”

“In the kitchen!”

“What’re you doing in there? You’ve been in there forever.”

“Looking through the leftovers from last night.” The redhead winces at a crash, thankful there isn’t a shattering sound that accompanies it. “And drinking some of the eggnog.”

“Uuuuh.” The woman stands quickly, moving into the kitchen. “Tuuucker, how many glasses of the eggnog have you had? And why the fuck is there flour all over the place?”

“Well, I was looking through the leftovers, and I noticed all the cookies had been eaten, and so I was going to make more cookies, but I guess I forgot the bowl? Then I decided it was too hard and I was just going to deal with eggnog.”

“Okay… how many glasses have you had?”

“I dunno… two?” The dark-skinned man keeps his head buried in the fridge, apparently looking for something at the very back.

“Two? You’re sure about that?”

“Maaaaaybe five, why?”

“If you have to ask, you’ve had too much. You’re drunk, babe.” At those words he finally stands straight again, turning to look at his girlfriend.

“Wait are you- whoa, Lina, you look gooood.” He sways slightly, the redhead moving to catch him should he fall, slipping an arm around his back and guiding him toward the living room. “Did you get all dressed up for me?” Carolina actually laughs out loud at that, glancing down at her clothing before back to him.

“I’m wearing my pajama shorts and a tank top, I hardly think that classifies as ‘getting dressed up,’ though I do appreciate the compliment. Glad to know you think of me like this even when you’re drunk.”

“‘M not drunk. Eggnog might’ve had a little more alcohol in it than I thought, but five cups isn’t bad.”

“On an empty stomach?”

“Oh… maybe I am a little tipsy. But I’m not drunk, I can handle my alcohol. Seriously, though, I meant what I said; you look so good right now.” Planting his feet in the middle of the living room, he turns, wrapping his arms around Carolina’s waist, dropping a kiss to her neck.

“Tucker. I love you, and don’t get me wrong, I’m not opposed to sex this morning since Junior isn't here," she lowers her voice and grins, "and we could be as loud as we want-"

"Fuuuuck I love you Li-"

"But you're not sober, whether you'll admit it or not, and I'm not having sex with you while you're drunk." 

"Fiiiine." 

"Quit whining. Go back to bed, I'll bring you some water, and once you drink that you should sleep it off. If it's not time for us to go pick up Junior, and you still want sex, we'll have sex." 

"I love you, Carolina."

"I love you, too. Now go to bed, I'll be there in a minute with water."


End file.
